


it's three anyway

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Light Dirty Talk, Light Pining, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, light mental breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: junmyeon has a crush on his crush's boyfriend, too.





	it's three anyway

It was bad enough that his crush started dating someone else, it really was enough, and now his jealousy no longer exists. His friends say that it’s a good thing, but they don’t know the reason why the jealousy has died down. It’s because he’s managed to developed a crush on his crush’s boyfriend, too. Junmyeon’s heart really hates him, doesn’t it? 

His first option was to avoid the couple all together. Ignore their texts, not walk past their classes, and tell his friends not to invite them. But, he is the common friend between the couple and his other friends. They’re childhood friends, too. Plus, they’re going to stick around for a couple more days, especially after his breakdown last week. College is tough, his friends make it easier to survive, so he’s grateful for most of it.

Junmyeon returns to his dorm, only to find his two crushes making out on their couch. Noisily, might he add. They stop when they hear the door click behind Junmyeon, already blushing faces tinge darker, a little embarrassed about getting caught. Sehun recovers quicker than Jongin, and smiles at him warmly. “Hey, hyung. Do you have any more classes?”

Junmyeon shakes his head, looking away from the couple for the sake of his heart. Jongin makes an adorable noise, burying his head in the junction of Sehun’s neck and shoulder, smiling shy.

Junmyeon moves to his room, throwing himself on the bed. He keeps the door open, though. Both Sehun and Jongin like hanging out in his room more than theirs, maybe to even eavesdrop on their making out and pretend he’s there with them, too. They’re fucking handsome together  _ and  _ alone. They’re also not assholes and gay and very considerate of everyone and precious angels. It’s unfair. Junmyeon grimaces. Truly unfair.

“Would you like it better if hyung were here, Sehunnie?”

Junmyeon sits up, eyes wide. Sehun moans loudly. Are they not aware that his door is open?

Jongin chuckles darkly. “You would love it, wouldn’t you? Your favourite hyung watching, while I get you off.”

“Y-yeah,” Sehun breathes. “Please, hyung.”

Junmyeon gulps, his dick becoming hard. Does Jongin have a hyung kink?

“You heard him, Junmyeonnie hyung.”

If it were any other day, Junmyeon would’ve walked to the living room, and lounge in front of them. But today, there’s something sinking in his gut, which makes me feel fucking terrible about that comment. They’ve joked around about these things a lot, with each other and other friends, too. It shouldn’t make him feel this terrible. Junmyeon closes his eyes, walks slowly to the door while reaching out for things like a blind man, and closes the door.

He sighs, leans against the door.

He hears footsteps, that only accelerates his heartbeat. What’s wrong with him today?

There are two knocks on the door. “Hyung?” It’s Jongin. He sounds upset. “Hyung, we’re sorry. We didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I- we didn’t- it was really stupid thing to do,” Sehun’s voice is shaky. “Hyung, please open the door.”

Junmyeon walks over to his bed, and lays on the bed again, face down. He doesn’t have the heart to reply to either of them. He opens his mouth to unclench his jaw, and sighs loudly. Why is this happening right now? Fuck. He really doesn’t want to be upset, nor does he want to upset his friends.

There’s another knock. “Can we come in, hyung? Or we could explain the stupid thing h-here, too. Please let us explain.”

Junmyeon makes a noise. He isn’t sure what it means, but the door opens, and he is okay with this.

“I told Jongin that I liked you,” Sehun starts, “and he said he liked you too, and Minseok hyung suggested we try that. To, like, see if you think of it as a joke, or… or  _ something _ . I don’t know.”

Jongin hums. “We’re sorry if we crossed any boundaries.”

“I.” Junmyeon takes a deep breath before continuing, “I like you both, too. I don’t know why the fuck I’m so upset. I’m sorry. It- felt wrong, for some reason? I guess I’m tired. I don’t know, Jonginnie, Sehunnie. I’m sorry, too.”

“Can we join?”

Junmyeon makes another noise. Two moments later, he’s being moved on the bed, Jongin on his right and Sehun on his left. They’re both holding him gently, Jongin’s nose nuzzled in Junmyeon’s hair, while Sehun’s arms are on Junmyeon’s hip.

They stay like that for a long time, shifting when their limbs get numb. They don’t leave, or talk. Sehun falls asleep first, head on Junmyeon’s chest. 

Jongin chuckles. “He looks so fucking cute.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon pets Sehun’s head. “He’s a cutie.”

“So are you, hyung.”

Junmyeon looks at Jongin. He’s only glancing, extremely shy. “You, too, Jonginnie. So, so, handsome.”

Jongin makes an embarrassed noise, but finally looks at Junmyeon in the eye. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“What about Sehun?”

“We’ve talked about it,” Jongin assures, “we decided it’s best to jump on the chance instead of waiting.”

Junmyeon chuckles. He leans in, tilting his head. Jongin’s lips are cotton, taste like raspberry, and he’s a fantastic kisser. He licks Junmyeon’s lips at proper intervals, his pauses make everything a little dramatic, and the best part is the small sighs he lets out when they part to breathe. Jongin makes the kiss look and feel special. Junmyeon grins, leaning his forehead against the younger’s. “You’re a great kisser.”

“Sehun’s better.” Jongin giggles. He leans in again, and Junmyeon is more than happy to kiss him once more. It feels like a dream come true.

They part when Sehun stirs, and hums. “I wanna be kissed, too.” He yawns. “After I wake up.”

“Sure, Sehunnie.”

Jongin pats Sehun’s cheek, leans over Junmyeon to press a kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “Good night, Sehunnie, sleep well.” Sehun opens one eye, and smiles sleepily. Jongin scoffs. “Also move over that side, It’s hard to make out with hyung with you draped over him.”

“I’m marking my territory,” Sehun announces, and moves to lay on top of the two boys. “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> ot3 sekaiho bc it's soft!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 i love it a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> also commissions and requests are open!!!!!   
> commission information can be found [here](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1139877170380038144) PLEASE consider commissioning me if you like my fics :((  
> requests can be done on my twitter, tumblr, curiouscat, or here in the comments!!!!!!  
> (possibly) more queer fics for pride month~  
> i hope you liked this tho!!!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID!!!!!!!!1 <3


End file.
